beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Maaya Ajari
is a member of the "Reborn Red Tail". She serves as the Number 2 of the organization.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 197, Page 16 Appearance Maaya is a lean-built woman with a round face often displayed with an unfazed and distant expression. Maaya has shoulder-length hair styled into a unique hairstyle; while a majority of her hair is light-colored, most of the hair above her ears are much darker and fluffy, save for a small patch at the middle of her head, where the rest of Maaya's lighter hair is fashioned into a high mowhawk. She also has light-colored eyes that usually appear droopy. She wears a dark tube top underneath a long, light-colored coat. Her coat has pockets on the fronts, patches on the shoulders, and an unusual collar that is tall and has a curved section connecting to the lapels below. Below her waist, she wears light-colored pants, with a black belt possessing a metallic ornamental buckle, tucked underneath light-colored boots with several belt straps attached to the material. Also, just underneath her chin, there is a light-colored surgical mask.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 198, Page 8 Personality Maaya is a calm woman who is often seen with a pleasant, albeit somewhat dazed expression. She possesses a certain amount of interest and confidence in the "Reborn Red Tail" compared to the original, believing that two such organizations shouldn't coexist with one another, particularly the original, believing that their current leader is not worthy enough.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 198, Page 9 However, she appears to be somewhat of a coward, immediately submitting to Aoi Kunieda after she defeats the entire "Reborn Red Tail".Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 201, Pages 15-16 She also appears to have a fondness for tea. History Maaya formerly attended Majōgari Academy before she enrolled in Ishiyama High School. Plot Return to Ishiyama High School Arc Maaya sits on a lounge chair inside a classroom along with the other "Reborn Red Tail" members. Aoi eventually approaches their group seeking out Ringo; her comment flares up one of the girls prompting Maaya to tell her to cool down. Maaya then tells Kunieda that Ringo is out taking care of business for a little bit. However, she also adds that they will be talking about something that Aoi cannot surely refuse; Aoi eventually sits down and they begin to talk. Maaya proposes that Aoi join them seeing as she is no longer the leader of the Red Tail; therefore, she should have no reason to return to them. When refused, Maaya tells Aoi to stay in her seat before she then starts taunting Nene. Unfortunately, this ends up causing Aoi to leave, though not before she states that they are all underestimating Nene. Maaya subsequently remarks to Yukino that everything has gone accordingly as to how Ringo planned: now, Aoi also cannot help Nene should she be in any sort of trouble.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 198, Pages 8-11 Maaya and the rest of the her gang later confront the original Red Tail in the hallways. Maaya greets Nene and asks where they are heading.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 198, Pages 17-18 Both generations quickly ensue into a fight that eventually results in the "Reborn Red Tail" victorious and nearly unscathed.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 199, Page 14 They return back to Ringo with the defeated Red Tail. Maaya particularly drags Nene along by holding her up from the ponytail.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 200, Page 8 Maaya then takes to watching Ringo fight Aoi. She becomes worried for her leader when Aoi deals a powerful attack against Ringo and shouts out for her; shortly after, she is threatened point-blank to release Nene, which she does out of intimidation. Maaya looks from afar when Aoi then declares that she will become the Red Tail's leader again.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 200, Pages 11-13 She continues to watch even after Oga releases himself from his restraints.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 201, Page 2 However, Maaya later goes to fight against Aoi after being called in to fight alongside Ringo. However, she and the others are then swiftly defeated by Aoi.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 201, Pages 7-11 Frightened by her power, all members of the "Reborn Red Tail" later bow down in defeat to their former leader, apologizing for their "prank" and that they will only follow her. As punishment, Aoi decides to write the kanji for "fake" over all of their Red Tail cloaks, scaring Maaya further. However, she expresses genuine surprise when she is then told that they can all return to being members of the original Red Tail.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 201, Pages 15-17 Equipment Wooden Sword: Maaya uses a wooden sword as a weapon.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 201, Page 7 References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Majōgari Academy Category:Ishiyama High School Category:Reborn Red Tail Category:Female